Quédate a mi lado
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Thimothy tiene dudas con su hermano, sentimientos que no esta seguro de que puedas significar.


**Hola, bellas criaturas del mundo terrenal. Mi nombre es Elii, y bueno, les traigo un pequeño y bonito one-shot de esta bella y shotacona parejita.**

 **"Un jefe en pañales", ¿les suena?**

 **Bueno, no diré mas y les dejare con las advertencias antes de que se aburran** **.**

 _ **Un jefe en pañales**_ **es una película animada dirigida por Tom McGrath (Megamente), y escrita por Michael McCullers. La cinta es producida por DreamWorks y distribuida por 20th Century Fox. (** _ **Datos tomados de wikia**_ **)**

 **Advertecias: |Shota|Yaoi|¿posible ataque de ternura?|Y, a no ser que lo consideren así, incesto.**

.

.

.

.

Las cosas entre el mayor y el bebé iban de maravilla.

El castaño debía admitir con sinceridad que aunque el más pequeño no fue de su agrado cuando llegó -pues no solo acaparaba a sus padres al cien por ciento, sino que también fue sumamente grosero-, después de las cosas que tuvieron que pasar juntos y que le ayudara a ver el verdadero significado de "compartir", supo apreciarlo, y por lo que podía ver, era correspondido.

Los dos habían aprendido, tras muchos desafíos y pruebas de primera mano, qué era el tan grandioso arte de _amar_.

Porque ellos se _amaban_ , claro estaba.

Sus padres eran conscientes de eso al igual que los pequeños bebés y "ayudantes" de su hermano menor.

Toda -y cuando decian toda, era _toda_ \- la gente que les viera juntos sabían que esos dos hermanos eran imparables e inseparables.

Se ayudaban juntos todo el tiempo, compartian no importaba de que se tratara y se defendían el uno a otro.

Timothy tenía la gran fascinación por contarle cuentos a su hermano e incluso cantarle de vez en cuando, lo cual no molestaba ni un poco al pequeño rubio, pues le gustaba escuchar la infantil y poco aguda voz de su castaño hermano mayor antes de dormir.

En un par de años podría ser un buen cantante incluso. Aunque tal vez solo _divagaba_ , quien sabe.

Todas las aventuras se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas grandes; desde que imaginaran monstruos debajo de su pequeña cama, hasta que los autos eran voladores.

¡Timothy tenía el mejor hermano menor de todo el mundo!

Hasta que eso cambio de la nada...

O bueno, no, pero sin saber en que momento la adolescencia -pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía doce _y medio_ años- comenzaba a llegarle de a poco.

Su hermano tenía nada mas y nada menos que cinco años... poco para poder cumplir los seis y él los trece.

La obligaciones se fueron haciendo cada vez menos ligeras y con ello había momentos en que tenía que evitar prestarle atención a Theodore -su hermanito-

Tenía entendido que su madre le había explicado lo ocupado que estaba por su entrada a la - _torpe_ \- secundaria. Una etapa en la que su _hermanote_ estaría cada vez mas ocupado, y por lo tanto debía entenderme.

¡Pero eso no quitaba de lado que dejara a mi hermanito abandonado hasta por horas! ¡HORAS!

Ver su semblante serio mientras se iba después de proponerme ir a una aventura y yo rechazarle sin quitar la mirada del libro, era lo peor del mundo.

¿Pero saben qué es bueno...? ¡Que cuando entras a la escuela, las vacaciones que vienen luego de largos cuatro meses son las mas extensas del año!

Tres meses y medio -de puro _martirio_ , palabras que había aprendido recientemente-, se habían terminado al fin.

¡Solo dos semanas y sería libre!

Mas sin en cambio, ¿qué fue lo que no me espere...? Pues si, que Theodore me ignorara por completo.

Pasadas las dos semanas, tuve el impulso de lanzar todo por la ventana de una vez.

Pero a mamá no le gustaría eso y lo mas seguro es que se enojara.

Y mamá _enojada_ no es nada bueno.

Volviendo a lo otro, fui a buscarlo a donde sabía que estaba siempre. Había comenzado el jardín de niños hacia un año, por lo que seguro estaba haciendo uno que otro rayón en su tarea de _niño traumado_ , como solía decir.

Para él era imposible socializar sin hacer llorar a alguien con sus directos comentarios.

Pero eso me gustaba de él, sabía cuidarse solito y eso estaba genial. No era el típico y debilucho hermano menor.

Me agradaba.

Y no miento al decir que tengo al mejor _hermano menor_ de todo el mundo.

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué? Que el bebé no estaba ahí.

¿Dónde podría...?

Baje con rapidez a la primera olanta, cuidando no tropezar con algún juguete que mi hermano -o inclusi yo mismo- hubiera olvidado recoger.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, mama estaba lavando la losa.

— Hey mamá...—le salude, a lo que ella se llevó la mano con rapidez al pecho, mirándome con reproche en la mirada.

— Tim, hijo... no vuelvas a hacer eso. Ten compasión del frágil corazón de tu madre —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver mi propio error.

— Oh, l-lo siento, solo quería saber donde estaba Theo...—mi madre sonrió, recibiendo mi disculpa. Mas sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció y se quedo mirando pensativa un punto, mientras rascaba su barbilla, llenandola de espuma debido a que antes lavaba los platos.

Eso me hizo reír.

— Tu padre lo llevo con sus amiguitos...—contesto luego de unos segundos, a lo que decayó mi sonrisa. Para ella no pasó desapercibida y en seguida se acerco a estrecharme entre sus brazos con cariño— Vamos, hijo. Sabes como estuvo el bebé todo este tiempo por ti, deja que pase un momento con sus amiguitos...—dejo un beso en mi frente, y antes de volver a lavar la losa, revolvio mis cabellos.

Ya estaban algo largos, ¿debería decirselos?

¡ _Agh_ , no es momento de pensar en eso!

— Estare en mi habitación entonces, si Theo viene dile que vaya por favor.

— Sabes que si, cariño...—y sin decir mas, yo subí la escaleras y ella siguió cantando mientras lavaba los cachibaches.

Solo esperaba que Theo no este molesto conmigo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación, acomodando los libro en su lugar y demas cosas, por mi cabeza paso la conversación de hace dos meses con mi familia.

Mi madre repartía cada ración proporcional a la de todos mientras que papá hablaba con Theo, diciéndolo el buen niño que era por sacar tan buenas notas en el jardín de niños.

Y no era para tanto, dirán ustedes, pero...

Todas la profesoras y prefectas de la pequeña institución infantil habían quedado tan fascinadas con mi hermano que no pudieron evitar envidiar a mi madre, halagándola de una y mil maneras cuando lo recogió al termino de sus clases.

Los halagos iban desde _que buen portado era_ , hasta _lo limpio y rápido que era al hacer cualquier actividad_.

Theodore solo le decía en balbuceos "gracias" a papá y mamá, mientras que yo me concentraba en repasar las respuesta del examen de historia.

Vale, se que yo mismo dije que era genial el inicio de clases, porque se venían después las vacaciones mas extensas, pero no contaba con algo...

Y era que antes de salir a estas "supuestas" vacaciones, debía rendir un examen.

Lo se, pura popo.

— ¿Qué dices, Timothy...? —la voz de mi padre llego a mis oídos, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que todos en la mesa me miraban.

Reír avergonzado al no saber que responder.

— L-lo siento... ¿puedes repetirlo por favor, papá? —Theo me miro con reproche desde su lugar, en frente mio, lo cual ignore. Lleve una cucharada de puré de papa a mi boca.

— Pregunté si has conocido a alguna chica linda en tu escuela...—la comida se había atorado en mi esofago, y antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estaba atragantandome con el espeso alimento.

Basto un solo golpe en la espalda por parte de mi hermano pequeño para que escupiera la pequeña porción de papa de regreso a mi plato.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— ¡Ted! ¡No hagas ese tipo de preguntas a Tom, apenas en un niño!

—renegó enseguida mi madre, limpiandome las comisuras de los labios.

— Solo era mera curiosidad, Janice...

— Pues guardate esa curiosidad para dentro de unos años, no...

— Terminé —la voz de mi hermano fue la última en escucharse dentro del comedor antes de que se fuera.

Su voz había sido tan directa y poco amistosa -que es como **no** solia comportarse con mis padres normalmente-, que incluso sentí escalofríos recorrerme la columna.

¿Qué fue eso?

— Lo siento, hijo...—dijo después de unos segundos mi padre, a lo cual negué sin reparos— Solo quería...

— No, no... esta bien, papá —le interrumpí— aunque igual debo aclararte que no me he fijado en ninguna chica, ni siquiera tengo una como amiga...

Creo que eso lo tuvo conforme, y gracias a eso el ambiente dejo de ser tan pesado.

Sin embargo, ¿por que se había enojado tanto mi pequeño hermanito?

.

.

.

.

El chirrido en la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones, haciendo levantarme de golpe y que mirara a la pequeña persona recién llegada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— Hey, Theo...—salude, bajando de un salto de la cama para ir a abrazarle— ¿Qué tal la tarde con tus amiguitos? —pregunté después de rodear con mis brazos su pequeño y algo robusto cuerpo.

¡Mi hermano era tan mono!

Y su olor era tan...

— Nada mal. Han mejorado en realidad...—tomo asiento en el suelo luego del abrazo para poder quitarse sus pequeños zapatos— Debo admitir que cada vez son mejores —una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras copiaba su acción de quitarse los zapatos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?— Aunque... igualmente les falta mucho aún por aprender. Staci es la mejor hasta ahora...

— Ya veo. Es bueno que les reconozcas por su talento...—admire aquello. A pesar de ser un bebé, seguía con la mentalidad de un adulto. Después de todo para _eso_ nació, y me agrada.

Es bueno tener un hermano menor con el cual puedo charlar tan bien como si fuera uno de mi edad o incluso mayor.

Me gustaba que él fuera mi hermano.

Se que sino fuera él, nada sería así. Yo no podría ser así con otro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó. Rayos, hoy me he perdido mucho en mis pensamientos— Te has quedado como si estuvieras en otro mundo. ¿Todo bien?

Mis nervios aumentaron, pero solo un poco.

— Estoy bien —mentí—, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? —sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¡Dios, que deje de ser tan tierno!.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— ¿Y ahora por qué eso...?

— Bueno...—comenzó—, has estado todo el mes evitándome, pensé que me rechazarías de nuevo.

Un pequeño dolor se acentuó en mi pecho al ver que su expresión era una que nunca había visto en su aniñado rostro.

— Siento eso...—suspire—, la secundaria no es tan fácil como creí, por lo que he estudiado mucho para poder pasar una prueba que es obligatoria y así no quedarme sin vacaciones...

— Con que eso era. Haberlo dicho antes, tonto...—bufó, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

¿Es raro que por mi cabeza haya pasado el como se sentirá besar los labios de mi hermanito?

¿Qué sabor tendrán...?

¡¿Es qué estoy demente o solo tantos libros quemaron mis neuronas?!

— Lo siento —me disculpe sinceramente.

— Eso no es suficiente, debes recompensarme o no sera justo...—sus palabras sonaron completamente fuera de contexto.

¿Rescompensarlo? ¿por qué? ¿qué gano yo haciéndolo?

— Hey, yo no...

— Tu, **si** —cortó de sopetón, dejándome con la palabras en la boca. Por un momento me recordó a ese tono de cuando nos _conocimos_ — Soy tu hermano menor y no me has dado ni un poco de tu atención en mucho tiempo. Si no me recompensas, haré el berrinche mas grande de todo el planeta Tierra y...

— Ya, ya, ya...—si que era exagerado— Acepto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Veamos una película —¿solo era eso? Por favor.

— Bien, alistare los sillones de la sala y...

— No, mi _querido_ Tom...—me detuvó— La veremos aquí. Aún no lo sabes, pero mamá y papá se fueron hace un rato a cenar con unos compañeros de la empresa, por lo que veremos una de mis tantas películas favoritas...—la ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo y el sonrojo se acentuó ante la cercanía-exagerada- de Theo.

— ¿P-películas favoritas...? —él asintió y yo trague saliva.

— Ve alistando todo, le hablare a Staci para que la envie —asentí. ¿En qué lío me he metido?— Ah, y Tom...—me llamó, deteniéndome el paso—Será mejor que no huyas, recuerda que eso lo hacen los _cobardes_.

Frunci el ceño indignado. ¿Me dijo cobarde? ¿a mi? ¡Ya verá ese enano!

.

.

.

.

— ¿Y _entonces_?

— ¿Y-y entonces qué...? —sin quererlo, la voz me había salido completamente -mas- aguda, y la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano era única.

Tonto.

— Estoy pidiendo tu opinión acerca de la película, _hermanito_. Bastante macabra, ¿no crees? —gruñi bajito e infantilmente.

¡Él sabe lo mucho que ODIO con mi alma las películas de horror! ¡definitivamente es un...!

— Bastante buena a decir verdad...—me limite a decir, aunque aun podía sentir mis ojos cerrándose con cada mutilación. Mis manos se habían aferrado con fuerza casi toda la película al cuerpo de mi hermano mientras este disfrutaba la vista como si de un osito cariñosito andando por las flores se tratara— Muy buenos efectos sobre todo...

— ¿Y sabes qué es _mejor_ eso eso? —negué con la cabeza aún metida entre las cobijas. Mi pequeño hermano acortó un poco la distacia entre nuestros rostros. Era algo normal entre mosotros, entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?— Que esta basada en hecho reales...—bueno, eso ganaba con creces a lo anterior.

¡Hechos reales! ¿QUÉ? Ese enano...

La risa que soltó a continuación fue tan estruendosa que por un momento pensé que tal vez no debía creerle con eso último.

¡Definitivamente casi me da un infarto!

— Me iré a dormir...—gruñí demasiado bajo, aunque igualmente se que me escucho, porque su risa se detuvo por un momento.

— Hey, no seas aguafiestas... ¡Leslie!

Pero demasiado tarde para oirlo, ya estaba encerrado en mi habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera el leve sonido del trenecito alrededor de mi habitación, o los árboles meciendo sus hojas afuera por el aire -cosa que normalmente me arrullaba- lograba calmarme.

En mis ojos solo se repetían las escenas de la película una y otra vez cada vez que cerraba mis ojos.

Di mil vueltas en la cama e incluso pensé dejar la luz encendida, pero sabía que eso tampoco funcionaría.

 _¡Ugh!_

Y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que estaba solo en casa porque mis padres se habian ido a una importante cena.

Claro, Theo debe estar durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soñando con mutilaciones en 4D y una gran sonrisa en el rotro.

Ese bobo.

Mis ojos se cerraron a causa del cansancio poco a poco, al parecer maldecir a una personas en tu mente drena energias, y no podía estar mas agradecido con eso...

O al menos hasta que escuche unos pasos venir a mi habitación.

Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, desde que era un zombie, hasta un vampiro chupa sangre de niños de trece años.

Si, suelo ser un poco exagerado, lo siento.

Como decía, por mi cabeza pasaron eso y miles de cosas peores, pero...

Solo era mi hermano menor con un adorable disfraz de conejo, aunque sin las orejas. El conejo solo estaba de estampado en su camisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurre y medio hable, quitándome las cobijas de encima. Mi cuerpo habia dejado de temblar, por suerte.

— Pensé que no podrías dormir...—su confesión me tomo por sorpresa, mas no dije nada, y con una gran mueca en el rostro, hice un espacio en mi cama para él.

Sonrio, corriendo a donde le indicaba.

¡NADIE DEBERÍA VERSE TAN TIERNO SONRIENDO, _UGH_!

El objetivo de él era ir a dormir conmigo para que estuviera tranquilo y solo eso, pero al final nos quedamos mirando fijamente hablando de cosas divertidas que venian a nuestra cabeza de la nada... compartiendo como siempre.

Hasta que recorde lo de la cena de hace dos meses, y mientras luchaba por no interrumpirlo, al final acabo su relato.

Debía decirselo. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma aquel día?

— Y entonces Jimbo no entendio que no debia comer esas galletas, pero al final lo hizo. ¿Y sabes qué paso...? Dolor de barriga. El peor enemigo de un bebé porque...

— Theo...—interrumpí. Su cara cambio de una seria a una confusa—Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Pero..., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Ya la hiciste.

— Si, osea... no... osea, ¡Si, pero esa no es mi pregunta, es otra pregunta!

— Dilo.

— ¿Recuerdas la cena de hace dos meses?

— Hey, no pienses que voy a recordar con exactitud cada cena después de las tantas que hemos tenido —pidió— sé más especifico, _hermanito_.

— Cuando saliste del comedor porque papá preguntó que si había conocido a alguna chica...

Theodore rodo los ojos, soltando un bufido por lo bajo.

— Ah, ya...—suspiro— ¿y qué con _eso_?

— Quiero que me cuentes la razón por la que actuaste de esa forma aquel día...

Su semblante estaba serio, si. Pero yo sabía bien que estaba nervioso.

Desviaba mucho la mirada, cosa que no era común en él.

— No lo se, estaba cansado o solo había pasado algo, no recuerdo...

— Theo —le llame— Vamos, soy tu hermano, deberías tener mas confianza en mi, ¿sabes? No puedes solo...

— Ese es el problema, Timothy. Soy solo tu _hermano_.

Lo mire con la cejas fruncidas. ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso?

— ¿Estas diciendome que no quieres ser mas mi hermano, o...?

— No, no...—negó enseguida, y eso me hizo sentir liberado por un momento. Fue el peor susto de todos en mi vida— No odio ser tu hermano, al contrario, pero...—miro sus pequeñas manos un largo rato— El ser _hermanos_ implica seguir _reglas_. Reglas que, siendo sincero, a veces quiero romper.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

— No puedo —negó por segunda vez—, sería muy extraño para ti, y...

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te entienda sino quieres decírmelo?

— Es que ahí va otro problema, no lo entenderías...—el asunto se ponía turbio.

— ¿No entenderte?, ¿por qué no lo haría? Solo dímelo...

— No puedo, si lo hago ya nada sera como antes...

— ¡Pero quiero saberlo, solo debes usar un par de palabras, no es para tanto!

— Timothy Leslie Templeton., entiendeme por favor y no me presio...

— Si no lo dices, yo...—eleve el tono de mi voz— yo... ¡Dejo de ser tu hermano!

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que había ahí, entre nosotros.

Y segundos después Theo fruncio su ceño.

— Bien —aseguró—, pero no me digas que no te lo advetí...

Mis ojos miraron con atención cuando sus pequeñas manitos se aferraron a mis hombros, acortando solo un poquito la distancia que nos separaba y... rozando sus dulces y vírgenes labios con los míos.

Fue solo algo simple, pero igualmente dulce. Pude sentir el sabor de sus labios y él el de los mios.

Y puedo decir con sinceridad que fue el mejor contacto físico que he tenido con alguien en toda mi CORTÍSIMA vida.

Tenía los ojos bien grandes y un enorme sonrojo asomandose por mi rostro.

¿Qué...?

— Timothy, yo... no te veo como un hermano, ¿bien? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios luego de... eso—, yo... te quiero. Y lamento si no...

Lo calle con un nuevo beso, esta vez mas duradero pero igual de inocente que el otro.

Fue su momento de balbucear, por lo que reí a su reacción- Yo también te quiero, _**hermanito...~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Te dije que no nos quedaramos tanto tiempo. Los niños no han cenado y eso no bueno para su metabolismo...—el hombre acalló a su mujer con un dulce ' _shh_ ' mientras hacia una seña para que se acercara a él.

La castaña no calmo su semblante sino hasta que miro lo que su esposo.

Sus dos bellos retoños descansaban en la amplia cama de su hijo mayor, abrazados y bien cobijados, soltando suaves ronquidos que daban a saber con facilidad que llevaban así un buen rato.

La sonrisa, tan maternal como ella misma solo podía hacerla, se amplió por su joven rostro para poder acercarse a sus dos bellos hijos y dejar un beso suave y tierno en la frente de cada uno.

Su esposo le siguió, haciendo lo mismo que ella pero agregando que le revolvió con ternura los cabellos al durmiente par.

Era bueno saber que se llevaban bien.

Y en un par de años, sin saberlo, se llevarían _más que bien_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, soy Elii~**

 **Y bueno, aquí traigo una pequeña historia de la nueva y hermosa ship de "Un jefe en pañales"**

 **Y si, soy tan enferma como para hacer un fanfic de ellos, superenlo.(?)**

 **Y bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decir en verdad. Solo que este one-shot (porque en verdad no se si llamarlo así), es para todas las bellas personitas del grupo "Billdip-Ectofeature-Tomco-JackBynny-etc".**

 **Son muy lindas en verdad, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me divirtió escribirlo** **. Les quiero**

 **Y pues nada, sin decir mas yo me despido xD De antemano agradeciendo si dejan un bello review, fav, etc~ UvU**

 **Nos vemos después con otro bello fic de estos dos :'DD**

 **~Chau~**


End file.
